Rain day
by Selienna
Summary: Gros délire ! Pas de slash ! Cette fic a été écrite il y 'a un moment, mais j'espère qu'elle pourra vous faire rire ! Quand trois sorciers se perdent dans leur école. Complete.


Bonjour à tous ! Voici un énorme délire sur l'univers de Harry Potter ! Il n'y a pas de slash et c'est une vieille fic, mais j'espère qu'elle fera un peu rire quand même !

Bonne lecture !

Rain day.

C'était un beau jour de mars. Enfin un jour qui était parti pour être beau. Mais malheureusement très vite le temps c'était dégradé. La pluie avait commencée à tomber, d'abord faiblement puis s'intensifiant violemment, contraignant Madame Bibine a annulé le match de Quidditch opposant les Gryffondors et les Serpentards afin d'éviter les accidents qu'ils soient involontaires ou non.

Hermione attendait maintenant Harry dans les vestiaires. Il était en retard évidemment et ils étaient maintenant seuls. Harry sorti enfin et s'excusa auprès de la sorcière en la remerçiant d'avoir attendu. Ils sortirent et coururent sous les trombes d'eau afin de se mettre rapidement à l'abri à Poudlard. Durant leur course, Harry apparemment épuisé par son début de match de Quidditch est plus tellement capable de mettre un pied devant l'autre, trébucha dans la boue et ne pu se rattraper avant que tout son corps n'entre en contact avec le sol. Hermione s'arrêta, le va les yeux aux ciel résigné par le fait qu'elle traîne en permanence deux boulets de garçons. Elle retourna auprès de l'élu qui faisait peine à voir et l'aida à se relever en évitant cependant, qu'il la barbouille de boue. C'est alors qu'une voix retentit derrière eux :

" Haha comme tu t'es mangé le sol Potter. "

Harry se retourna afin d'identifier l'auteur de ces propos hautement diffamatoires, mais il ne pu voir personne à cause de la fromidable couche de boue s'étalant sur ses lunettes. Il les essuya sur un coin pas trop sale de son T - shirt et les remit sous son nez reconnaissant enfin la personne qui avait osé se moquer de lui.

" Malfoy ! ? Mais qu'est - ce que tu fais là ? " s'exclama t- il en comprenant.

Son ennemi juré depuis le premier jour à l'école de sorcellerie répondit méprisant :

" Ca ne se voit pas Potter, je m'abrite sous un arbre."

Harry trouva l'idée très bonne et alla sous l'arbre, rejoindre Hermione qui n'avait pas attendu que l'idée se pointe dans le cerveau de l'élu. Elle regarda le serpentard et demanda :

" Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré à Poudlard pour t'abriter ? '

" Parce que tu sais comment faire peut - être Granger ? " répondit sèchement Drago.

" Bien sûr !"

Elle se retourna et regarda autour d'elle. Son sourire disparut au fur et à mesure qu'elle scrutait l'horizon. Elle ne distinguait presque rien car les nuages avaient assombris tout le ciel. La sorcière parvint juste à deviner qu'ils devaient être dans le parc de Poudlard. Mais qui avait eu l'idée stupide de courir à toute vitesse sous la pluie, sans même regarder où ils allaient. Probablement pas un génie comme elle. La jeune fille foudroya Harry du regard qui ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était à un cheveu de la mort par embrochement d'oiseau. L'arme préférée d'Hermione. Elle reposa son regard sur l'horizon et aperçut trois chemins. Elle se retourna vers Malfoy qui attendait patiemment ou non la réponse à sa question depuis un moment.

" Bof je présume que c'est le chemin de droite. " murmura t - elle.

Drago eut alors un reniflement méprisant qui signifiait probablement beaucoup de choses pour peu que l'on ai un traducteur. Devant les têtes ahuries des deux Gryffondors il explicita sa pensée à l'oral afin de se faire comprendre :

" Moi je pense plutôt que c'est le chemin du milieu. "

" T'y est pas Malfoy, je pense que c'est le chemin de gauche !" répliqua vivement Harry.

Hermione resta bouche bée. C'est à croire qu'il le faisait exprès d'être si idiot. Elle reprit contenance en se disant que le tabassé ne servirait à rien et que le pauvre ne le faisait peut - être pas exprès. Lui comme Ron avait besoin de ces conseils avisés.

" Excuse - moi, mais je crois que le chemin de gauche nous mènera au terrain de Quidditch. "

" Pourquoi ? " demanda l'élu.

" Tout simplement parce que c'est là d'ou on vient ! " S'exclama Hermione.

" Tu es sûre ? " demanda incrédule Harry.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre violemment pour ne pas en venir aux mains avec celui qui futurement sauverait leur monde. Soudain une idée lumineuse lui traversa l'esprit lui faisant oublier l'incompétence de son ami. Elle regarda les garçons et demanda :

" Poudlard est bien au nord du parc non ? "

Malfoy lui répondit d'un oui de la tête avant qu' Hermione ne reprenne tout excitée :

" Alors, pour retrouver Poudlard je n'ai qu'à me servir du sort pour retrouver le nord. Je suis un génie ! "

Le visage d' Harry s'éclaircit après le petit temps nécessaire à la compréhension de cette phrase et il s'exclama :

" Bonne idée Hermione !"

" Oui je sais puisqu'elle vient de moi. " renchérit la jeune fille.

Malfoy renifla dédaigneusement.

" Ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer de toute façon , c'est moi qui ait raison alors ... "

" La ferme Malfoy. " répondirent deux voix à l'unisson.

Le blond se tut sachant que s'il ne le faisait pas on le ferait faire. Et il n'avait aucune envie de goûter au crochet du droit de la sorcière.

Hermione se mit à chercher sa baguette dans ses habits. Soudain elle s'immobilisa :

" Oh non ... j'ai oublié ma baguette à Poudlard. "

Fin.


End file.
